


Move On

by Scorpio_Karma



Series: Life After La Push [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: Everybody Kept telling her to move on and let go of the pain, but they'll learn to regret that when she finally decides to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cross post of one of my older fics from FFN that I thought I should bring to here. This is a revenge story that might conflict with some people's morals, so stop reading now if you're one of those people.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

She never thought of herself as someone spiteful. Sure, she was painfully blunt at times and lashed out at people that didn't deserve it; but she had never deliberately set out to hurt someone, until today.

It started the day Sam and Emily had publically announced their engagement, but that's not what set her off. She knew this was coming even before Emily did and despite the fact that every nerve in her body was pushing for her to disfigure her cousin even more, she opted for the high road and kept her head held up high and masked her pain with indifference because she knew any type of lashing out would result in the only thing worse than having everybody hate you, pity.

So there Leah was, standing by the stairwell, staring at the furniture she picked out in the house that she had once called home portraying apathy at its finest when the happily engaged woman approached her.

"Leah?" she said with innocence radiating from her form. It made Leah want to roll her eyes at her immediately, but she stayed quiet and waited for whatever sympathetic words were about to come out her mouth. She had gotten used to that too, Emily always trying to be the saint that she no longer was to the friend she no longer has.

Realizing Leah wasn't going to respond back Emily continued on. "I was wondering if we could talk a moment."

Leah gave Emily a tight lipped smile and reined all urges to scream at her cousin. She would not lose control today; she would have the upper hand. "I believe we've been talking for a moment already so your question's already been answered. You can go back to your party now."

Emily deflated a bit but her resolve didn't crack. "Well I guess getting you alone is a lost cause, so I'll just out and say it. Will you be my maid of honor? I know the circumstances are _complicated,_ but we promised each other and I was hoping it was one we could keep."

Leah just gaped at her. Was she stupid? Did she want the other side of her face torn off? But Leah was in control and she decided when the whole pack was going to pity her and when they'd hate her. Closing her mouth and with a face of indifference Leah answered the most insensitive thing that could've been asked of her with the most insensitive thing she could think of. "Well, _Emily,_ I'll keep my promise when you learn to keep yours. Sound fair to you?" She then calmly proceeded to leave the house with Emily's crumbled face in her wake.

Leah was half way to her house when she heard him approach. She had actually expected him to stop her from leaving, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he came after her now.

"You know that was really uncalled for. She's apologized and apologized and all you do is throw it back in her face. When are you going to let it go?! It's been two years damn it!"

Okay, now she was pissed. What right did Sam have telling her to let things go? He didn't have to relive the most painful moment of his life over and over again only to have the people that caused the pain ask her to endure more.

"Excuse Me! What the hell do you know about letting go of things? At the very mention of you father you get close to phasing. I had the two people who I trusted most in the world betray me and then give me the world's flimsiest excuse as to why. But hey, I need to let that go right? But oh, wait, said betrayers have their minds set on keeping me near and dear at all times, not even giving time to heal." Leah was fighting to control her breathing she was so worked up. If she thought it'd get her anywhere, she'd phase and try to rip his head off.

"We're not trying to keep you here Leah, but the pack and the tribe needs you here. It's a responsibility you didn't ask for, but you have it anyways." Sam's voice had lost a lot of its fire from earlier and focused mainly on getting through to her that no one's deliberately trying to hurt her.

Leah didn't feel like another one of these speeches, so she decided to end this conversation quickly. "Well thank you for your time and wisdom but I think I'm done for the day. Enjoy your party." And she walked off for the second time.

* * *

Leah woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. When she had gotten home she decided to crack open her stash of Everclear that she bought in mass on a trip to Portland. It was the only thing short of moonshine that had any effect on her with her wolf metabolism. She was quickly regretting her decision to drink her pain away immediately. If it didn't work the first time, why'd she think it work now?

Leah got up from her bedroom floor, where she passed out, and looked over at her digital alarm clock.

_3:48_

Shit! She had patrol in twelve minutes and that was the last thing she felt like doing. She groaned as she laid back down and decided to use the time relax.

As she laid there thinking, a soul crushing thought came to mind. This was her life, _forever._ She was going to be stuck on the reservation for the rest of her life while her ex-fiancé and cousin lived happily ever after right in front of her. The worst part was that everyone had treated her feelings as though she were a child crying over toy and would for all eternity. When the legends told the story of the first female werewolf she was going to portrayed as some bitter harpy who just couldn't let it go and Emily would be the perfect imprint who took one for the team.

This infuriated her. As if her life wasn't fair enough she was going to be judged be a whole generation of people who would never understand this kind of pain and injustice. For some reason people think that _true love_ is the ultimate pass to treat people shitty and Leah was tired of it. Why was she protecting these people anyways? They obviously didn't give a damn about her. It was decided right then and there that she was going to leave, but first she had a few loose ends to tie up, starting with her patrol. Leah groaned as she got up and didn't even bother trying to make herself look presentable as she walked out the door and cleared her mind of all thoughts of leaving.

* * *

Today was her last day in La Push and no one but her knew. She had written her mother and Seth separate letters and had stored them in appropriate place for when she took off. She found a low income apartment in Seattle that her untouched college fund was going to pay for the next few months. She also had several minimum wage job prospects. Everything was in order and almost every loose end tied; which she was currently in the middle of.

Sam was above her grunting and sweating while driving into her with no abandon on the couch in their living room. He really wasn't being gentle, which she supposes is part of the reason why he was letting this happen in the first place. Despite the fake noises she was making she was actually enjoying it a bit. When they were together they always made love. But now? They were fucking. There were no "I love you" or gentle caresses, just simple feeding into their primitive desires.

Sam may not have realized it, but this was serving a purpose for Leah; her one last loose end to tie before she left her childhood home and all its inhabitants. Sam was moving faster and she knew he was getting close to his end, but his purpose had not been fulfilled yet. So she flipped them over so that she was on top and slowly grinded on him with him still in her to slow his climax down. Leah chuckled at the pained face that crossed his face as she did this.

"Not so fast soldier. Sometimes you need to learn to go nice and slow." She had a devilish smile as she grinded down even slower. It lasted a whole minute and a half before he rolled them onto the floor and her resumed his place on top of her and pounded into her even faster than before.

About a minute after that he was in his own world lost within her when she heard what she'd been waiting for.

* * *

Emily's car had just pulled up in the driveway and she had gotten out and went to open the hatchback. Once she had a few bags in hand she went to the unlocked front door to bring the groceries inside. Instead of hungry wolves sitting in her kitchen or her loving fiancé there to take the bags from her hands, she was met with the site of Sam fucking Leah on their living room floor.

She gasped immediately and dropped everything that was in her hands to pull them up to her mouth. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she watched her soulmate remove his attention from Leah to her. He immediately got up and started to walk towards her, but stopped when she backed away.

"No! No! Get away from me!" Emily shouted at Sam with her hands in front of her for further emphasis.

Emily put her hands down and became immediately dazed. How could this happen? They were imprinted. She trusted him above all else and he betrayed her just like that, right after they became engaged.

In spite of herself, Leah smiled. She had meant to keep her indifference even through this, but there's just something about karma right in front of your eyes playing out in your favor that warms your insides in a way that no apology could.

Emily was frozen in her daze of betrayal and Sam was at a complete loss for words. He had no excuse for this. He never meant to be so weak, but he still had feelings for Leah and when they started reminiscing about the time they once shared and a particular memory they made right on that couch before the imprint; his resolved cracked and he thought maybe one last time and they both could move on from the pain he caused. He completely forgot why they were alone in the first place and that Emily would be home within the hour. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't even here her come home to at least save her the site of his betrayal.

While Sam and Emily contemplated the severity of the situation Leah got dressed. She was almost out the door when Emily snapped out of her daze and grabbed her arm.

"You! You're just going walk out after this mess! Willing to do the crime but not face the consequences!" She moved to slap Leah, but she caught her hand before it could make contact.

Leah dropped her hand and for once, she felt calm as she spoke to Emily. "I think you've learned by now that there's no actual way to apologize for fucking someone's fiancé, but guess I'll try. Sorry for fucking your fiancé, Emily. I know this may hurt now but life will move on."

"You did this on purpose to prove point. I didn't do it on purpose! I wasn't trying to hurt you! This! This was cruel and vindictive!" Emily's throat was closing up and more tears were forming.

Leah smile at her next sentence. "Well Emily, get over it. It's done and over with so you should move on and let your pain go."

Emily just looked at Leah as though she had grown a third head. She really wanted to slap the smile right off her face, but she knew that that attempt would go as well as it did the last time.

"You know what? Go! You're just making everything worse!"

"Gladly, have a lovely day Emily."

Leah the turned her attention away from Emily and straight to her partner in crime. "Oh, and Sam?"

Sam was broken out of his contemplative daze and looked straight at Leah.

"Goodbye." Her playful tone from earlier was one as she said this with complete and utter seriousness. She turned from his gaze and walked out of their lives forever.

The pack never got the full story as to what happened. They only had what they could put together from the smell of the house when they got back from patrol and Emily's sullen face for the rest of that day.

Seth never really got over his sister leaving unexpectedly, but he at least understood to a degree, he just wished it hadn't involved her cutting all contact from him and their mother.

Leah may not have gotten her happily ever after, Disney princess ending, but she at least got to a place where she could let go of her pain, and she got to tell Destiny to suck it in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be apart of a series, nothing really much but an epilogue of sorts. I'd do it in chapters, but the tone of the epilogue is vastly different from this, so expect that soon.


End file.
